Foreign Torment
by kelsoheart
Summary: This is a story about when Voldemort takes over England, paraniod parents send their kids to America. Little do they know what they're in for. Rated T for swearing.
1. Takeover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be in it and Flint would be in every book.

_The first complete chapter is finally up! And I'll have you know it took 10 minutes to find the names of everybody on the Quidditch teams._

Okay, here is a short summary" Voldemort has taken over England. Paranoid parents are sending their kids to a boarding school in America called Brinklan. Obviously, chaos unfolds.

First up: The Slytherin's at Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, seeing as Voldemort has completely conquered the Ministry and England we have decided to send you away to America."

"What are you talking about?! You can't send me to godamn America! What if they weird out and have another Revolution?! I'll be all alone in that freakin' place!"

Draco Malfoy was staring at his parents in utter disbelief. He was seated on the couch in Malfoy Manors large living room. Surrounding him were various members of the Slytherin Quidditch team: Marcus Flint the captain, Terrence Higgs, the Keeper, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the two beaters, Adrian Pucey and Buck Warrington, the last two chasers.

The team had been discussing tactics to, as Flint put it "Split the Gryffindor's heads open." That is, they had been before Draco's parents walked in.

"It's okay sweetie" Draco's mother smiled at him. "It's just like Hogwarts, the only difference is that it's in America."

The sound of their Seeker being called "Sweetie" by his mother was too much for the rest of the team. Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering loudly while Pucey was nearly throwing up because he was laughing so hard, Bletchy was actually rolling around on the floor and Flint had his head thrown back, his laugh resounding all over the room.

But Narcissa's next words cut them all off. "You won't be alone Draco, Marcus and Terrence will be going to, their parents sent me letters asking me to tell them."

This sudden news quickly shut up the gathered Slytherins as they contemplated the loss of their two best chasers, one of them the captain, and the best seeker they'd had in years.

No more laughing was heard, instead only quiet swearing, coming from Flint. Narcissa Malfoy smiled brightly at them all. "Now I'll leave you to finish your talk and then you can all head home."

Now that we have sufficiently tormented the boys, we shall now go on to the girls. Where are they you might ask? I'll tell you: Sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Angel dear, where are you?"

Angelina's father was standing by the bar of the Leaky Cauldron, scanning the crowd for his daughter and her Quidditch team.

"Over here Dad!"

The call came from a table in the corner, around which were seated Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger(Yes I know she's not on the team)Ginny Weasely and Alicia Spinnet.

Angelina glanced up at her father as he approached them and, seeing his worried look, got to her feet.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Arnold Johnson looked around at the gathered girls and spoke.

"Apparently Voldemort has finished taking over England all the parents have been talking and we have decided that Angelina, Katie and Ginny are going to go to a school just like Hogwarts, only in America, called Brinklan."

He made an attempt at smiling and failed miserably. The sitting girls just stared at each other, jaws on the floor in shock.

Angelina was the first to speak "What are we going to do about all our friends who stay behind? What are we going to do since we don't know anyone there?"

Her father looked at her.

You will still be able to see all your friends over the summer and you won't be alone at Brinklan."

He smiled, this time succeeding. "Two boys from your year and one from Ginny's will be going as well. Their names are Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy and Terrence Higgs. You should be just fine."

He turned and walked back to the bar whistling quietly.

Katie, Ginny and Angelina looked around at the others. And at the same time they all spoke.

"We are going to DIE!"

_Before you bite my head off I have some notes to make so you can't:_

_Yes I know I changed Miles Bletchy to Terrence Higgs and had him go instead of Adrian Pucey._

_You can not yell at me about Draco swearing, I warned you in the summary._

_I know I changed the dialogue from the preview. But that was the PREVEIW!_

_And last but not least, if anyone is out of character it is not my fault. This is my first fanfic and I am a crappy writer._

_Now that that is over with, please review, I think I deserve it since this took three pages of writing and 1 hour to do._


	2. Plane Ride

I'd just like to have everyone note that the OsC introduced in this chapter are my people and mine alone.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. And the band Linkin Park which is used in this chapter is also not owned by me._

"Remind me again Dad, HOW are we going to get there?"

"Simple Angelina, your going to fly on a plane."

"But Mr. Johnson, me and Katie have never been on a plane before, won't the Muggles think we're acting a little, I don't know, odd?"

Mr. Johnson laughed and looked back at the girls, "It's okay, the only people on the plane are going to be wizards and witches. They'll all be going to America and will probably feel the same way you do."

"Well that's a relief at least." Ginny sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I just hope we don't have to sit next to the Slytherins." The word was pronounced like a curse, and felt like one to the three girls. They all just sighed though and stared out the car windows at the city rolling past them.

Two hours later 

Angelina stared around the plane, praying for another empty seat. But the only one existing was right in front of her. And right next to Terrence Higgs who was staring out the window, unaware of her presence.

"Shit" she hissed. "Shit, shit, shit."

Giving the plane one last hopeful look she dropped into the seat and shoved her bag under the one in front of her. Hearing the small commotion Higgs looked around. And then immediately began looking for an escape path.

"Don't bother," Angelina snarled "I already looked or else I wouldn't be sitting here."

This stilled Terrence who had been about to flee, instead he simply fell back into his seat.

"Well you better stay away from me you filthy little blood-traitor" his words gave Angelina a certain amount of relief. At least he wouldn't be flirting with her the entire trip.

Three rows behind them 

Draco Malfoy was staring with utter loathing at the seat in front of him. "Why, of all the places to sit here, do I have to be next to a Weasel?!" His voice was quiet but Ginny who had the misfortune to be sitting next to him snapped "Look you pureblood jackass, I'm not happy about this either, so just shut up and keep as far to that side as possible."

"Don't worry," came the snarled reply "I will."

Draco turned his face towards the aisle and shut his eyes.

"_Damn you Voldemort."_ he thought "_Damn you."_

Another five rows back 

Katie Bell shut her eyes and then opened them again, praying the vision in front of her would disappear. No such luck. Marcus Flint was still sitting there, still leering up at her. "God help me" she muttered.

"What wrong beautiful, don't want to sit with me?" For some reason she would probably never no Flint looked incredibly happy to see her, rather then Angelina, who had the misfortune to sit next to Terrence Higgs, or Draco Malfoy who was next to Ginny. In one last act of hope she looked around the plane for another empty seat.

"Please God, I promise I'll never do wrong again." Apparently God was in a good mood that day because a scruffy teenage boy walked up to her. He was tall, maybe 5'8 and had tanned skin with dark hair and a T-shirt with a tiger on it.

"Hi, I'm Mark, is that your seat?" he pointed to the one next to Marcus.

Katie nodded, holding her breath.

"Do you want to switch? I'm in the last row and the girl next to me keeps giving me death glares."

She smiled, "Sure, my name's Katie by the way."

Mark nodded, "Katie, nice name, thanks." She nodded and walked towards the back of the plane. A grouchy girl she could deal with for a couple of hours, Marcus Flint she could not.

But when she got to the back row she almost wondered if it was a good idea. The girl sitting next to the window had tanned skin, jet black hair, a black T-shirt showing the Muggle band Linkin Park, and identical tattoos on her arms, both which showed the necks of black dragons twisting around the arms and ending with the dragons heads on the girls wrists and hands.

Katie gave a small smile and sat down.

When the girl turned to look at her she spoke, "Hi I'm Katie Bell, I switched with the guy who was sitting here earlier."

To her great surprise the girl grinned at her and extended her hand to shake.

"My name's Elizabeth Tyran, but you can just call me Liz."

Katie gave her a real smile and then asked her "So, are you getting evacuated or whatever too?"

Liz shook her head.

"Nah, I've been going to Brinklan for as long as you've probably been going to the Hogwarts place. My parents hate what they call, the "domestic learning system" so they send me over to America as soon as school starts. The worst part is the jetlag but the school actually has a whole system where foreign students can stay for a week before school starts to recover from jetlag. The first years and the newbies like you also come a week early to learn your way around. But still, it's really fun and we've got the four houses like you do but their different. It's like this:

For your Ravenclaw there's Pierce.

For Huffelpuff there's Arcanum.

For Slytherin there's Cortana.

And for Gryffindor there's Jocko.

Quite simple really, at least once you get used to it."

Katie laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"I don't know I'm used to Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'll have to learn my way around when I'm used to Hogwarts and learn all your passwords that probably involve stuff I've never heard of!"

Liz grinned and patted her on the back "What do you think the extra week's for silly? You'll be fine."

The girls continued on like this for sometime, Katie asking and Liz teaching. On and on until they both fell asleep, exhausted from talking.

And the plane continued on it's journey over the Atlantic Ocean.

_Well that's four pages and an hour and a half's worth of writing for you. But remember, Liz and Mark are my characters. Now I spy with my little eye a thing that says Submit Review, and next to it is a little button that says Go. Now I want you to press that button and tell me what you think so far. Other wise I'll never write another word! Or maybe I will. Either way just please press that button!_


End file.
